


Just Another Long Night With You

by EvilBear Fanfiction (aj_delaine)



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band), Super Junior
Genre: EvilBear Fanfiction, F/M, Marriage, SeulKyu, Sex
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 16:38:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8674813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aj_delaine/pseuds/EvilBear%20Fanfiction
Summary: "Cho Kyuhyun, apakah ketika kau masih bayi ibumu tidak pernah menyusuimu?"
"Susu yang ini berbeda, Kang Seulgi."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Pertama kalinya bikin FF SeulKyu. Sorry not sorry gue SeulKyu Shipper. Hehehe...
> 
> Btw, di sini ada beberapa konten ilustrasi yang bisa dibilang cukup eksplisit. Jadi kalo ada yang merasa kurang nyaman dengan hal-hal tersebut, lo bisa kasih tau gue. Nanti gue kurangin atau bahkan gue hapus semua. Atau buat yang nggak suka SeulKyu, gue sarankan buat close tab aja.

"Cho Kyuhyun, apakah ketika kau masih bayi ibumu tidak pernah menyusuimu?"

Aku tahu betapa konyolnya pertanyaan barusan, tetapi aku benar-benar tidak tahan untuk tidak mengucapkannya setiap kali Kyuhyun bertingkah polah seperti ini.

"Susu yang ini berbeda, Kang Seulgi." Kyuhyun selalu memberikan jawaban yang hampir selalu sama setiap kali aku melayangkan pertanyaan itu kepadanya.

"Lucu sekali, aku bahkan tidak punya susu untuk kauminum," kataku, hampir tak mampu bersuara karena Kyuhyun mengisap payudaraku dengan semakin kuat. Aku bahkan bisa merasakan lidahnya menggelitik puting kananku di dalam mulutnya dan menghasilkan sebuah sensasi geli sekaligus nikmat.

"Justru di sanalah letak sensasinya, bukan? Susu itu tidak akan keluar dari sini," ujarnya dengan tangan kanan masih meremas dan memilin puting di dada kiriku - yang sudah menegang entah sejak kapan, "tetapi dari bawah sana," sambungnya - mengacu kepada vaginaku yang mulai basah - sebelum akhirnya melahap payudara kiriku dan kemudian mengisapnya.

Aku hampir kehilangan kata kata kali ini. Harus kuakui Kyuhyun sepenuhnya benar. Dia tahu betapa aku menyukai apa yang sedang dilakukannya kepadaku sekarang. Merasakan sensasi panas itu menjalari tubuhku membuat sebuah tindakan yang sebelumnya kuanggap konyol ini berubah menjadi sesuatu yang sangat menyenangkan. Aku menginginkannya lagi dan lagi ... dan lebih banyak lagi!

"Ouch! Perlahan... perih..." Aku memohon kepada Kyuhyun ketika dia memilin kedua putingku dengan terlalu kasar.

"Oh, ma'af." Kulihat dia menjulurkan lidahnya lalu menjilat putingku dengan lembut secara bergantian. Rasa perih yang semula kurasakan kini berangsur-angsur menghilang. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana aku harus menjelaskan rasa nikmat yang saat ini sedang mendera tubuhku, aku hanya terpejam membiarkan Kyuhyun menjadi satu-satunya pria yang berwenang untuk melakukan sebuah 'pekerjaan seni' di sana.

Ya, pekerjaan seni. Itulah istilah yang kugunakan untuk ritual favorit Kyuhyun sebelum kami bercinta ini. Aku masih ingat bagaimana bentuk payudaraku sebelum aku menikah dengannya dulu. Namun sekarang, setelah enam bulan berlalu, aku menyadari kedua payudaraku terlihat lebih besar dan lebih menonjol ketika aku menggunakan bra.

Hei ... Ini tidak terlihat seperti iklan pembesaran ukuran payudara, bukan? Lagipula, aku tidak akan mengizinkan Kyuhyun melakukan hal seperti ini kepada siapapun kecuali aku.

"Oh ..." Aku baru saja merasakan ada jari yang menyelusup di antara lipatan vaginaku dan memasuki sebuah lubang kecil di bawah sana. Jari itu bergerak perlahan dan aku mulai merasakan api di dalam tubuhku semakin membesar. Aku mulai terbakar.

"Kau cepat sekali basah malam ini, Seulgi-ya," ujar Kyuhyun dengan seringai yang menantang.

"Aku sedang bersemangat," jawabku tanpa basa-basi. Lagipula sejak kapan kau tidak pernah membuatku bergairah seperti ini, Cho Kyuhyun?

"Kalau begitu, aku tidak harus melakukan apa-apa lagi, bukan?" tanyanya lagi, seperti ingin menggodaku. Aku tahu dengan pasti apa maksudnya. Kau tidak perlu melakukan apa-apa lagi, Cho Kyuhyun. Yang aku inginkan sekarang hanyalah merasakan dirimu di dalam diriku; merasakan tubuh kita berdua menyatu dan terbakar bersama.

"Terserah kau saja!" jawabku dengan sedikit tidak sabar.

Seolah tahu aku tidak ingin menunggu lebih lama lagi, Kyuhyun mencabut jari tengahnya dari dalam diriku dan mulai memasukkan sebuah benda hangat, keras ... dan panjang. "Ohh ..." Secara tidak sadar aku melenguh kecil merasakan dirinya terbenam di dalam diriku.

"Selamat menikmati, Sayang," bisik Kyuhyun di telinga kananku. Embusan napasnya yang hangat seolah menjadi pengiring gerakan penisnya yang mulai keluar-masuk tubuhku dengan sangat liar. Dia sesekali menghentak keras sehingga membuatku merasa ingin terus mencengkram 'adik kecilnya' dengan otot-otot dinding kewanitaanku yang semakin menegang. Kedua belah tanganku melingkari leher Kyuhyun ketika sensasi nikmat itu terasa semakin menjadi.

Kyuhyun berhasil menjeratku masuk ke dalam pusaran gairah dan hampir tak berdaya. Mulutku hampir tak bisa berhenti mengeluarkan desahan setiap kali ujung penisnya berhasil menyentuh pusat kenikmatan yang berada jauh di dalam tubuhku. " Di .... sanahh..." Aku hampir tak sanggup bicara ketika merasakan g-spot-ku digeseknya secara berulang-ulang. "Nghh ... ahh ... ahh ... ahh ..."

Kau memang bajingan tangguh, Cho Kyuhyun! Kau berhasil membuatku kehilangan pertahanan!

"Aaahhhh......"

Dapat kurasakan organ intimku berdenyut-denyut ketika pelepasan itu berhasil kucapai dengan sangat sempurna. Rasanya begitu luar biasa nikmat sehingga aku tidak tahu lagi harus berkata-kata seiring dengan tubuhku yang mulai melemah.

Tapi, tunggu sebentar ... Kyuhyun belum mencapai orgasmenya. Penisnya masih tertancap di dalam tubuhku, masih bergerak dan mencoba untuk merangsangku kembali.

"Ohh ... mmphh..." Dapat kudengar Kyuhyun mendesah menahan gairah. Aku rasa ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang.

 

"Aahhh ... Seulgi-yaa..."

Dan aku sangat menyukainya!

 

**Author's Note:**

> That's it. Thank you for reading.


End file.
